¿Hidan es un niño?
by Tina-117
Summary: Traducción al español del original.  Hidan se ha convertido en un niño pequeño. ¿Podrán los Akatsuki tratar con él?
1. ¿Un niño?

**Hola a todos ^^:**

**Antes de nada, he de decir que este fanfic NO es mío, la historia original está en inglés y pertenece a la autora " Dana. Kay 123 ". Yo sólo lo traduje con su permiso =3.**

**Os recomiendo que lo sigáis leyendo, a mí en lo personal me gustó mucho. Espero que también os guste a vosotros.**

**(Título original: " Hidan's a kid! " )**

**Sumario: Un fanfic Akatsuki. Hidan ha sido convertido en un niño. ¿Podrán el resto de los Akatsukis tratar con él?**

**

* * *

**

-¿Hidan es un niño?

Capítulo. 1:

-¡Maldito Líder por enviarme a esta asquerosa misión!-Gruñó Hidan.

El Jashinista preferiría estar en casa haciendo uno de sus rituales, pero Pain lo había enviado fuera para recoger varios rollos que él hizo.

-Al menos hoy sacrifiqué a siete de esos malditos paganos- murmulló para sí mismo.

De repente oyó crujidos entre los arbustos y sacó su guadaña. "¡¿Quién demonios está ahí?" gritó Hidan. Miró a alrededor, escudriñando desde cerca el arbusto.

-¡Maldición, mueve el culo y sal de ahí! ¡ ¡Juro que te sacrificaré a Jashin-sama!- dijo Hidan.

De repente, algo lo golpeó por la espalda derribándolo.

-¡¿Qué demonios…? ¡Eso duele, cab*on!- exclamó él con enfado.

Se levantó de un salto, y otra vez, el hombre que lo había atacado ejecutó un jutsu.

Unas parras salieron del suelo y atraparon al Jashinista.

-Cariño, ¿qué te parece si probamos mi nuevo jutsu en él?- preguntó una mujer, saliendo del arbusto.

-Sería una buena idea, mi amor- dijo el hombre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Me voy a poner enfermo, jodidos paganos! ¡Dejadme ir antes de que os sabrifique al todopoderoso Jashin!- gritó Hidan, luchando por liberarse de las parras.

-Oh, tranquilo. Luchar es inútil contra mi jutsu. Mejor podrías parar, chico. Vamos a intentar algo en ti, después te desataremos-explicó el hombre.

Entonces, la mujer hizo muchos signos diferentes, y el albino se dio cuenta de que todo se estaba volviendo más grande.

-¡Funcionó! ¡Qué pequeño es!- exclamó la mujer, desatanto a Hidan.

El hombre y la mujer salieron corriendo más rápido que cualquier otra persona que él había visto corriendo.

-¡Paganos, os alcanzaré! –Se levantó y estuvo a punto de echar a correr, pero tropezó- ¡Maldición, me han convertido en un niño!- gritó él.

"_¿Qué cara*o voy a hacer? ¿Qué van a pensar el resto de los Akatsukis?"- _pensó.

Repentinamente, comenzó a llorar. No tenía idea de por qué, no podía controlarlo. Simplemente se puso a sollozar y a sollozar.

En la base Akatsuki:

-¿Dónde narices está Hidan? Debería estar ya de vuelta- refunfuñó Pain.

-Conociendo a ese lerdo fanático, probablemente se paró cada vez que vio a alguien para hacer uno de sus queridos rituales.

-¡Quiero que todos salgáis fuera y busquéis a Hidan, ahora!-exigió el Líder.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que buscarle? ¡Estará bien, es inmortal!-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Id ahora! ¡Quiero esos rollos! ¡Encontradlo y traedlo de vuelta inmediatamente!- su voz sonó cual trueno tronando.

Los miembros salieron corriendo para encontrar a Hidan, todos excepto Konan y Pain. El Líder se quedó en su despacho y Konan se fue de vacaciones.

De vuelta con Hidan...:

Todas sus ropas le estaban demasiado grandes. Le colgaban arrastrándole por los pies.

Hidan jaló de su capa akatsuki, cubriendo sus hombros, sollozando aún.

"_¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar? ¡Jashin me castigará por eso!"_-pensó para sí.

¡MALDITO SEA ESTE JO**DO MUNDO! ¡Jashin-sama, maldice a esos asquerosos perros!-gritó.

**Finalizó el capítulo 1. **

**Dejen review y gracias por leer ^^**


	2. ¡Te encontramos!

Capítulo 2:

Con Tobi y Zetsu:

-¿Dónde piensas que está, Zetsu-san?-preguntó Tobi.

-**No me importa, ¡cuando lo encuentre voy a comérmelo!-**dijo la mitad negra de Zetsu.

-¡No, no vamos a comérnoslo! Apuesto a que está bien Tobi, probablemente sacrificando a alguna persona inocente-aseguró la mitad blanca de Zetsu a Tobi.

Con Kakuzu:

-Cuando encuentre a mi compañero voy a arrancarle la cabeza- murmulló Kakuzu para sí mismo con enojo, evidentemente.

Con Itachi y Kisame:

-¿Por qué tenemos que buscar al fanático?-Suspiró Kisame. Sabía que Hidan estaba bien, podría cuidar de sí mismo. ¡Demonios, que era inmortal!

-Porque el Líder quiere los rollos…-dijo Itachi con la mirada vacía.

Ahora con Sasori y Deidara:

-Danna, ¿crees que Hidan está bien?-preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, es inmortal después de todo…¿Qué le puede ocurrir a un hombre inmortal?

-Hum…¡Ey, Danna, escucha, un!-dijo Deidara, esforzándose por oír el suave sonido en la lejanía.

-Suena como alguien llorando…Vamos a echar un vistazo-dijo Sasori echando a correr (no estaba en Hiruko.) Deidara siguió a Sasori detrás suya y pronto se acercaron al sonido.

-Es como si fuera un niño pequeño sollozando- dijo Deidara frunciendo el ceño.

Al fin encontraron de donde provenía el sonido.

-¿Hidan? ¿Ese eres tú?- preguntó el pelirrojo, sorprendido.

Hidan estaba hecho un ovillo como una pelotita, sollozando y cubierto por su capa de gran tamaño.

-¿Qué leches te ha pasado? ¡Eres un niño, un!

-¡L-lo sé, zo*ra!- hipó aún llorando.

-¿Estás bien, un?

-¡N-no!- gimió el pequeño.

-Hidan, ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó Sasori, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡UNOS MALDITOS GILI**LLAS DE JASHIN ME CONVIRTIERON EN UN NIÑO! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PARECE?- gritó él. Jaló de su capa más fuertemente alrededor suya y miró hacia abajo, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? No pareces tú, un- dijo Deidara, dándole a Sasori una mirada de preocupación.

El marionetista cogió en brazos a Hidan, que estaba todavía envuelto en sus ropas.

-Vamos, silencio Hidan. No hay razón para llorar, nosotros estamos contigo. Eres un criminal de rango S y estás berreando con los ojos enrojecidos- lo calmó Sasori.

-¡C-cállate la pu*a boca!- se quejó el niño, sintiéndose molesto.

-¡No digas palabrotas, solo eres un niño, un!

Comenzaron a volver corriendo hacia la base, pero se toparon con los otros, quienes habían decidido esperar por Sasori y Deidara.

-¿Es ese Hidan?-preguntó Kakuzu.

-Sí…-fue la corta respuesta del pelirrojo.

Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame y Kakuzu observaron al pequeño niño en los brazos de Sasori.

**-¿Puedo comérmelo?**-preguntó la mitad negra de Zetsu.

-¡Que no nos lo vamos a comer! No te preocupes Hidan, no vamos a comerte- dijo sonriendo la mitad blanca de Zetsu.

-Déjame sostener a mi compañero; es prácticamente mío- dijo Kakuzu alargando la mano hacia

Hidan.

Sasori puso al pequeño en los brazos de Kakuzu, pero Hidan comenzó a quejarse y a decir palabrotas.

-¡No! ¡Ponme en el suelo, jodi*a perra! ¡Asqueroso pagano ca*ron!- gritó el albino. No quería que Kakuzu lo sosteniera en absoluto.

Varios miembros de la organización miraron divertidos la reacción del pequeño.

-No digas palabrotas Hidan, te estás portando muy mal- dijo el marionetista arrebatándole el chico a Kakuzu- "_Supongo que acabaré encasquillándome a cuidar de él"-_pensó para sí mismo.

-Wow…Hidan un niño….¡Esto podría ser interesante!-comentó Kisame.

En fin, todos volvieron a la base para hacer frente a Pain…

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HA PASADO A HIDAN?- gritó Pain, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Líder-sama, no chille por favor, está asustanto a Hidan- murmulló el artista.

El Jashinista estaba escondido tras Sasori. Kakuzu lo cogió e inmediatamente Hidan dio un capirotazo y empezó a soltar palabrotas de nuevo.

-¡HIDAN! ¡No digas palabrotas, eres un niño!- le dijo Pain al pequeño Jashinista, mirándolo ferozmente.

-Después de todo sigue siendo él mismo-dijo Sasori quitándole a Hidan al tesorero de nuevo y sentándolo en el escritorio del Líder.

Kakuzu frunció el ceño enfadado.

-Hm…¿Qué edad pensáis que tiene?-preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Probablemente sobre cuatro o seis años…Aunque no estoy realmente seguro-supuso Kisame.

-Maldición…Pues id a cuidar de él o algo…-concluyó Pain.

Acatando la orden de Pain, lo llevaron a la sala de estar.

-La verdad es que necesita ropa nueva…-dijo Itachi mirando a la vestimenta de sobre tamaño que llevaba el crío.

-Hey, Hidan, ¿quieres ir a comprar conmigo? –le preguntó Kisame.

Hidan se limitó a mirar feo al ninja tiburón.

-¡Maldito, vas a costarnos dinero!-le gritó irritado el tesorero.

-¡No me grites, cara cosida! Oh, lo olvidaba… Tengo los rollos-dijo sosteniéndolos en sus manos con orgullo y después arrojándoselos a Kakuzu.

-¡Awww~! ¡El Hidan pequeñito es tan mono y violento! –lo arrulló Tobi.

Todos estaban sonriéndole al pequeño, excepto el tesorero, que salió de la habitación para darle los rollos a Pain. Una vez que se lo hubo dado, volvió a la sala mirando con ferocidad a Hidan.

-No soy mono…pu*a-musitó el pequeño.

-¡Que no digas palabrotas! Bien…ven aquí Hidan-dijo Deidara.

El Jashinista le lanzó una mirada mortal.

-Va a matarte-dijo despreocupadamente la mitad blanca de Zetsu.

Se fueron al centro comercial para conseguir ropa. Le entregaron a Hidan algunas prendas y lo enviaron al probador.

20 Minutos después…:

-Oye ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- lo llamó Kakuzu.

-¡Claro que no, pedófilo!-gritó el niño.

5 minutos más tarde:

-Hidan, date prisa- dijo impacientemente Kisame. Quería terminar con esto; sabía que a Kakuzu le daría un ataque al ver el precio.

-¡Ya voy jodi*os pesados!- dijo Hidan saliendo del vestuario con una pila de ropa en sus brazos, poniendo mala cara.

-¿Te están bien todas?-preguntó Itachi sin prestar mucha atención.

-Sí, gili**llas. ¿Podemos ir ya a casa? ¡Tengo hambre!-se quejó él.

-¡No digas palabrotas! ¡Eres tan molesto como un mocoso de verdad!-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡CALLA LA MALDITA BOCA, PAGANO! ¡TE VOY A SACRIFICAR AL TODOPODEROSO JASHIN!-chilló.

Todo el mundo en la tienda se volvió mirando fijamente a Hidan.

-¡DEJAD DE MIRADME, ATEOS! ¡OS MATARÉ A TODOS!

-Para de decir palabrotas de una vez. Tranquilízate y ven con nosotros, tenemos que pagar- dijo tranquilamente Itachi cogiendo a Hidan, quien empezó a forcejear.

Y fueron a pagar…


	3. Hora de dormir

**Wola a todo el mundo!**

**Aquí llego con el cap. 3. Como dije en el primero (en el segundo no lo dije porque olvidé escribir todo el comentario xD), este fic NO es mío, pertenece a "Dana Kay. 123". Yo solo lo traduje de español a inglés usando mi gran tiempo libre :3.**

**(Título original: " Hidan's a Kid! ")**

**¿Hidan es un niño?**

Capítulo 3:

Se acercaron a la caja. Cuando el empleado hubo registrado la ropa por la caja, resultó ser que costaba 300 ryôs. A Kakuzu se le fue la olla y mató al hombre. Una vez que lo calmaron y pagó al otro cajero, comenzaron su regreso hacia la base.

Hidan estuvo gritando durante el camino a la base. Sasori le echó una mirada y Kakuzu lo cogió en brazos.

-Eres un mocoso-gruñó Kakuzu.

-¡DÉJAME EN EL SUELO, JO**DO PAGANO!-exclamó el pequeño.

-¡QUE NO DIGAS PALABROTAS, MALDITO FANÁTICO!-le gritó el mayor.

-¡No grites a Hidan-san! ¡Es muy pequeño!- dijo Tobi.

Le quitó el pequeño a Kakuzu y lo abrazó, para el fastidio del Jashinista.

-¡BÁJAME, BASTARDO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡LOS AKATSUKI ME HAN CAPTURADO!-chilló Hidan.

De repente, una mujer vino corriendo y abofeteó a Tobi.

-¡Cab*ones! ¡Dejad a este pequeño y adorable niño en paz! Es taaaan mono~…- dijo la mujer arrebatando a Hidan hacia ella.

Súbitamente soltó a Hidan. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión cuando vio al resto de los Akatsuki.

-¡AAUCH!- gritó el pequeño. Deidara tomó a Hidan en sus brazos, mirando su sangrante herida.

Mientras, Sasori mató a la mujer de una rápida puñalada.

-Esa zo**a dejando caer a Hidan…un-dijo Deidara sujetando al niño fuertemente.

-¡Deidara, me duele jo**damente la cabeza!-se quejó él.

Así que corrieron a casa. El rubio obligó Hidan a tomarse una aspirina y Kakuzu le puso puntos de sutura en la cabeza.

-Hidan, deberías irte a dormir, ahora eres muy pequeño- dijo Pain.

-¡Demonios, no! ¡Sólo son las 9.00 p.m!-se quejó el menor.

Pain suspiró y se dio una palmada recta en la cara, resignadamente.

-Date un baño y vete a la cama. Y si no lo haces, voy a hacer que Kakuzu te bañe-lo amenazó el Líder.

Nadie en Akatsuki había visto nunca correr a alguien tan rápido como Hidan.

Se dio un baño. Luego salió y escaló hasta el sofá, junto a Itachi.

-¿No tendrías que estar en la cama?-preguntó Itachi.

-Déjalo quedarse hasta que caíga dormido. Después podemos dejarle en la cama con un osito de peluche y una lamparita de noche-rió Kisame.

El Jashinista le brindó una mirada feroz.

-¡Que te **llen, Kisame! ¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡PAIN, KISAME ESTÁ SIENDO MALO CONMIGO!- gritó Hidan, bajándose del sofá.

El pelinaranja vino al salón con una cara inexpresiva.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritaste?- preguntó.

Hidan corrió hacia Pain poniendo su más inocente y linda expresión, pegándose a su capa akatsuki.

-¡Kisame se está metiendo conmigo!-dijo el pequeñín mirando mal Pain.

El líder cogió en brazos a Hidan y le echó una mirada fea a Kisame.

-"_Desearía que esta gente dejase de cogerme…Cuando vuelva a la normalidad los voy a matar…los voy a matar a la mayoría de ellos"-_Pensó.

-¿No prestaste atención a lo que dije? Cuida de él-dijo dando un golpe en seco contra la pared.

Lo llevó a su habitación y lo puso en la cama.

-Buenas noches, Hidan. Pórtate bien; si necesitas alguna cosa, despierta a alguien-dijo él arropándolo.

-¡Buenas noches, Pain!-contestó el albino haciéndose un pequeño ovillito bajo las sábanas, cerrando sus ojos y cayendo dormido en cuestión de minutos. Pain abandonó la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de estar, donde estaban sentados el resto de los akatsukis.

-¿Se fue a dormir, un?-preguntó Deidara. Él quería cuidar de Hidan mientras fuera un niño, pensó que sería divertido. Además de que después podría fastidiarlo sobre eso.

-Sí. Hm…¿Qué piensas que le ha ocurrido, Itachi?-lo cuestionó el Líder.

-Creo que seguramente sería atacado por varios ninjas poderosos…

-¿Por qué le preguntas a Itachi y no a mí?- preguntó Sasori.

-Él es más inteligente, no te ofendas-musitó Pain.

-¡Hidan-san es tan mono siendo un niño! Aunque es malo…-dijo Tobi, sonriendo bajo su máscara.

Mientras ellos hablaban y Hidan dormía, comenzó a llover fuera.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**Este me costó un poquito más que los demás y eso que es cortito…Pero lo conseguí xD. En fin, dejad review =3**


	4. Tormenta

**¡Paso que viene el capítulo 4! :D.**

**Adivinad de quién es el fic…No, mío no. Es de "Dana. Kay 123". Lo único mío aquí es la traducción que hice con su permiso -w-, como digo siempre.**

**Sin más distracción, podéis empezar a leer ^^:**

Capítulo 4:

Mientras la noche continuaba, la lluvia se volvió una horrible tormenta. Se oyó el fuerte sonido de un trueno y Hidan se despertó, mirando a su alrededor.

-Mierda, cállate-se quejó el pequeño.

De repente, tuvo una idea. Solo necesitaba que tronase una vez más…*¡BOOM!* El trueno provocó un estruendo y el sonido hizo un eco a través de la casa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritó él, yendo hacia la sala de estar, saltando al sofá y poniéndose a salvo con la mitad blanca de Zetsu.

-¿Tienes miedo de los truenos, Hidan-san?-preguntó Zetsu acariciando el pelo del Jashinista.

-Hidan vuelve a la cama, es solo una tormenta-dijo Kakuzu, contando su dinero.

Sasori suspiró y Deidara se dio un ligero palmetazo en la cara. El enano puso mala cara pegándose a la manga de Zetsu. Se aseguró de que fuera la parte blanca, porque la negra podría comérselo.

-P-pero tengo miedo de los truenos…-gimió Hidan.

El caza-recompensas lo miró mal e Itachi levantó una ceja.

-Vamos, vuelve a la cama. La tormenta terminará pronto-dijo el Uchiha mirando hacia la ventana.

-¡Pero tengo miedo! Zetsu-san, ¿puedo quedarme aquí y ver la tele contigo?- preguntó Hidan, alzando su cabeza para mirar al hombre planta. Sus ojos violetas brillaban con "lágrimas".

-¡Por supuesto que puedes! **No, no puede**- dijeron las dos mitades de Zetsu.

-¡Hidan, vete a la cama ahora mismo!- le ordenó el ávaro.

-**Podrías escuchar a Kakuzu.**

Deidara miró a Kakuzu horrorizado; tenéis que recordar que Hidan tenía entre cuatro y seis años. En ese momento un trueno volvió a sonar y Hidan tuvo otra idea. Se bajó del sofá y se precipitó hacia el cuarto de Pain, para dar un salto a su cama y recostarse contra él.

-Hmmmm…-gruñó el líder. Abrió un ojo y vio al Jashinista recostado en su pecho. Sus pequeños ojitos lilas lo miraron brillantes con más "lágrimas".

De vuelta a la sala:

-¡Kakuzu-san! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo con Hidan-san? ¡Es muy pequeño!-gimoteó Tobi.

-Cállate Tobi, un. ¿A dónde piensas que ha ido, hm?-preguntó Deidara a Sasori.

-A la habitación de Pain-contestó- Espera un segundo…

-¡POR JASHIN! ¡HA IDO A LA HABITACIÓN DE PAIN! ¡AAAAAAAAAGH!-gritaron Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu y Tobi a la vez.

A la habitación:

-¿Hidan? ¿Qué demonios…?- musitó Pain soñolientamento.

Se incorporó para sentarse y puso a Hidan en su regazo. El trueno tronó de nuevo y Hidan escondió su cabeza entre las ropas del pelinaranja.

Pain dejó al asustado chico en el suelo y suspiró.

-E-estoy asustado de la tormenta…¡Qu-quise quedarme con Zetsu-san, pero los chicos me querían fuera de allí!-exclamó el Hidan.

-Nos encargaremos de eso…¿vale?-Pain tenía un brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

Llevó a Hidan a la sala de estar y miró ferozmente a los miembros de Akatsuki.

-Ho-hola, Líder-sama…-lo saludó el rubio nerviosamente.

El pelinaranja se dirigió a Kakuzu.

-¿Qué? -el tesorero paró de contar su dinero y fulminó con la mirada al menor.

-Sé que has gritado a Hidan-dijo.

Kakuzu siempre gritaba a Hidan, así que más o menos se figuró que esta vez también lo había hecho.

-Pain, se va a volver un niño mimado. Mírale: ahora consigue todo lo que quiere. Sólo nos está usando-razonó el moreno.

El alvino hizo un falso gemido.

-¡P-Pain-sama! ¿Por qué me odia Kakuzu?-dijo Hidan, echando su cabeza contra el Líder.

El tesorero lo miró sorprendido.

-Yo no te odio, Hidan. ¿Por qué crees eso? Sé que lo he dicho pero…-Sus palabras se fueron volviendo más débiles a medida que hablaba, aún mirando al pequeño.

-Cuando dices que odias a alguien normalmente es porque lo odias, y tú siempre me gritas- dijo el albino en un hilillo de voz.

Pain sentó a Hidan en el sofá, junto a Deidara.

-Dejadle que se quede hasta que la tormenta cese. ¿No veis que está asustado, bastardos? Y si me vuelva a despertar otra vez, podéis ir rezando a ese dios suyo que no existe- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Regresó a su habitación y marcó un número en su teléfono móvil.

-_¿Sí?_-contestó una leve voz.

-Hola, necesito preguntarte algo-habló Pain al teléfono.

De nuevo en el salón:

-¡Hidan-san! ¡Kakuzu no te odia, está enamorado de ti! ¡Quiere estar cerca tuya! Oh…¿No lo ves? ¡Sólo está ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos! – dijo Tobi mientras apretaba sus manos la una con la otra mirando hacia el techo.

Por la cabeza de Sasori se escurrió una gotita; Deidara se atragantó; Itachi tenía un tic en el ojo; Kisame rió y Zetsu se quedó mudo. Kakuzu simplemente se cayó de la silla.

-¡¿QUÉ CO**NES PASA CONTIGO, CAB**N RETARDADO? ¡ESTO NO ES UNA PELÍCULA DE AMOR, GILI**LLAS!- gritó Hidan.

-Tobi…¿Qué demonios has estado viendo en la tele?-le preguntó Deidara con los ojos casi encojidos.

-¡La película más romántica! Lisa y Jason acabaron juntos…Aunque cuando actuaban al principio parecía que se odiaban…¡Pero estaban tan enamorados! ¡Oh, fue tan romántico!- dijo como si estuviera en un feliz sueño. Todo el mundo se puso a mirarlo feo.

-¿Qué…- comenzó Zetsu.

-…ca*ajo…- prosiguió Kakuzu.

-¡¿QUÉ CARA*O EN EL NOMBRE DE JASHIN-SAMA TE PASA? ¡VOY A SACRIFICAR ESE MALDITO CULO DE GAY QUE TIENES!-completó Hidan chillando a todo pulmón, tratando de zafarse de Deidara el cual lo estaba sujetando.

-Qué noche tan…interesante- comentó Kisame.

Un trueno volvió a sonar. Hidan se "acobardó" y se recostó en Deidara.

-Oye enano, un…-dijo el rubio en voz baja- ¿Estás en serio asustado por la tormenta?

-¿_Soy __**tan**__ buen actor?_-pensó el pequeño. Decidió que seguiría con su actuación por si Pain les escuchaba o algo.

-Hidan…¿Qué película quieres ver ahora en la tele?

-…

-¿Hidan? Tierra llamando a Hidan- lo llamó Sasori.

-¿Huh?- preguntó confuso. No se dio cuenta de que estaba absorto sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Te preguntaba que qué película querías ver- le repitió el pelirrojo- "_¿Qué pasa con él?"-pensó._

-Oh, emmm…¡El Exorcista!-respondió feliz.

-Genial…Jód*nos la vida- murmulló Kisame.

Una vez hubo terminado El Exorcista, pusieron "La Matanza de Texas". El Exorcista no asustaba a Hidan, ¡se reía de ella! También se partía de risa con La Matanza de Texas. ¿Qué pasaba con ese crío?

Cuando la otra película terminó, la tormenta cesó por fin y todo el mundo se fue a la cama.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4. (**** Me encantó el comentario de Tobi xD)**

**Dejad review, es lo único que pido :3.**


	5. ¡Flash Back!

**Hi! ^^**

**Por fin traigo el capítulo 5, sé que me he atrasado un poco más que con los anteriores, lo siento ewéU. **

**Por cierto, he de dar crédito a la autora "Akatsuki yaoi" , debido a que tradujo parte de este capítulo ya que el día que me decidí a terminar lo que me quedaba me encontraba en estado de flojera xD.**

**Ala, a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Autora original: Dana. Kay 123**

**Título original: Hidan's a Kid!**

Capítulo 5:

A la mañana siguiente tras la tormenta, en la cocina…:

-Hidan, ¿estás bien? La tormenta no te asustó demasiado, ¿no?- preguntó Pain al pequeño.

-Qué va-respondió el albino casi dormido en su silla.

-¡Ja! El trueno lo tuvo acojonado toda la noche…Cada vez que tronaba retrocedía y se agarraba a la capa de Dei- rió Kisame.

El Jashinista le dedicó una horrible mirada amenazante.

-Hidan…Necesitas echarte una siesta…Anoche te acostaste muy tarde y no quiero andes tonto.

-En la vida voy a echarme una siesta, no necesito una-gruñó él.

Pain suspiro; sabía que se pondría irritante y quejumbroso. Si ya fue difícil meterlo en la cama por la noche, imaginaos en el día…En ese momento, Itachi tomó en brazos a Hidan y lo llevó a la sala de estar. Se sentó en la mecedora y puso a Hidan en su regazo. El resto de Akatsuki vio y se sentó en el sofá (pobre Konan, está de vacaciones) Itachi comenzó a mecerlo poco a poco y a cantarle:

-"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, I'm gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mockingbird won't sing, I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring turns brass, I'm gonna buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass gets broke, I'm gonna buy you a billy goat and if that billy goat won't pull, I'm gonna buy you a cart and bull and if that cart and bull fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town" (*) –cantaba el Uchiha dulcemente, todavía meciendo al pequeño.

Durante la canción, Hidan se acurrucó inconscientemente en Itachi. Y empezó a sentirse realmente soñoliento. El portador del sharingan miró a la cara del pequeño, sabiendo que estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto.

-No…soy un bebé…Ngh…Tachi, estás calentito…-musitó el pequeño, abrazando al Uchiha.

La mayoría de los miembros de akatsuki estaban casi en estado de shock por el hecho de que

-Itachi Uchiha- había cantado y mecido para delante y para detrás a un niño.

-Sasori, cuéntale una historia o alguna mierda de esa para que se duerma- exigió el Líder.

-Qué…-dijo Zetsu.

-…Car*jo…-prosiguió Kakuzu.

-Hm…déjame…-murmulló Hidan con sueño.

-…dices -terminó Itachi, echándole una ojeada al Jashinista. Se lo pasó a Sasori despacio, quien se dejó caer sobre la mecedora.

-Um…nunca he cuidado de otro mocoso que no sea Deidara…Aún recuerdo la primera noche que pasaste aquí en la base-murmulló el pelirrojo.

-¡Danna, prometiste que nunca hablarías de esa noche!-exclamó el rubio alterado.

-Relájate, ellos no saben nada-sonrió satisfecho. Empezó a mecer a Hidan y estuvo así durante unos minutos y el pequeño niño cayó dormido. Tobi se lo llevó a la cama y se quedó en la habitación de Hidan.

-¿Qué ocurrió la primera noche que Deidara estuvo aquí?- preguntó Pain. Él no sabía nada de lo ocurrido y **TENÍA **que enterarse de qué era.

-Como bien sabes, compartíamos habitación-comenzó Sasori.

El artista estaba a punto de correr, pero el Líder lo mantuvo en el sofá.

-Está bien, Dei; sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, no nos burlaremos de ti por ello- le aseguró Pain sonriendo. Quería saber lo que le había ocurrido.

Deidara escondió la cara en la manga del pelinaranja; sabía que se burlarían de él.

-Pues eso, que como también sabes, yo no duermo, -continuó el Akasuna, sonriendo a Deidara. Ésa era su venganza por haberle explotado una de sus marionetas.

-Por favor, no..-la voz de Deidara salió como una apagada súplica, debido a que su cara estab enterrada en el hombro del Líder.

-Ok…La primera noche yo estaba en mi escritorio y escuché Deidara incorporarse en su cama y empezar a llorar. Caminé hasta él y me senté en su cama, y rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo.

*FLASH BACK*

-_Hey mocoso, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó amablemente. Lo sentía por el niño, ser el más joven y débil de Akatsuki tenía que ser difícil._

_-¿M-me puedes guardar un secreto, un?-sollozó el crío._

_-Claro, ahora dime qué pasa- le pidió el pelirrojo, se estaba sintiendo irritado. Puso a Deidara un poquito más cerca de él._

_-H-he mojado mi c-cama-volvió a sollozar, cubriéndose la cara con las manos._

_Sasori estaba en estado de shock. Ahora mismo el niño estaba meado encima y en la cama…Qué cojon*s._

_-Está bien, iré a por algunas sábanas nuevas y limpiaré la cama. Tú ve a lavarte y a cambiarte-lo tranquilizó Sasori besándolo en la cabeza y apartándole las manos de la cara._

_-Gr-gracias, Sasori no Danna…-dijo el rubio con suavidad._

_Una vez que se duchó y la cama estuvo limpia, le dio un abrazo al pelirrojo y volvió a la cama._

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-¿Mojó su cama?-rió Kisame.

Solo Pain, Deidara y Sasori no se estaban riendo. El Líder sujetó al rubio sobre el sofá y miró en señal de amenaza a los que se estaban riendo.

-Parad de reíros de Deidara.

Todo el mundo lo escuchó y pararon. Algunos incluso se sintieron mal, viendo la mirada de dolor que tenía su rostro.

-Lo siento, no tendría que habérselo contado-se "disculpó" Sasori, sonriendo.

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros y cambió de posición ya que aún seguía apoyado en el pelinaranja.

Al rato Pain se llevó a Deidara para tener una charla sobre guardar secretos del Líder de Akatsuki.

-Vamos a hacer que Deidara se sienta mejor- dijo Kakuzu con un perverso destello en sus ojos y una sonrisa que daba miedo bajo su máscara.

-¿Y cómo propones que hagamos eso?-preguntó Kisame, verdaderamente interesado.

-Pues…si otro Akatsuki tiene un accidente, se sentirá mejor.

-Yo no pienso mearme en la cama- replicó Kisame inmediatamente, mirando a Kakuzu como si estuviese loco.

-Estaba hablando de Hidan, baka- dijo Kakuzu, dándose un palmetazo en la cara.

-**¿Quieres decir** el truco del agua templada?- preguntó Zetsu. Él sí que quería hacerlo.

-Sí, lo único es que no digáis nada a Pain.

Itachi salió de la habitación y cogió un cuenco de agua templada, después se lo pasó a Kisame.

-¡Tobi, ven aquí!-lo llamó Zetsu.

-¿Sí, Zetsu-san?-dijo Tobi, corriendo hacia la sala de estar.

-¿Podrías irte a jugar a tu habitación, por favor?

-¡Claro, Zetsu-san!-respondió Tobi alegremente, yendo hacia su habitación.

Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu y Sasori se colaron en la habitación de Hidan. Kakuzu puso despacio la mano izquierda del pequeño en el cuenco de agua templada que Kisame estaba sujetando. Después de que su mano estuviera en el agua cinco minutos más o menos, todos volvieron a la sala. El hombre tiburón se deshizo del agua, lavó el cuenco, lo secó y lo guardo.

Tobi volvió dando saltitos a la habitación del jashinista.

-¡HIDAN-SAN, DESPIÉRTATE! ¡TOBI QUIERE JUGAR!-gritó.

Hidan se despertó cambiando de postura. De repente notó algo mojado; levantó las sábanas ligeramente y miró qué era. Oh, no…Había mojado su cama. Tobi levantó de la cama al pequeño.

-¿Por qué te hiciste pis en la cama? Ahora tu cama está toda mojada-cuestionó Tobi.

Lo llevó con esfuerzo a la sala, donde todos estaban sentados. También Deidara y Pain.

Todo el mundo excepto esos dos comenzó a reírse de Hidan. Entonces ocurrió algo con lo que no contaban. El pequeño empezó a llorar.

-Tobi, ¿por qué lo has traído aquí? Solo lo estás avergonzando, un- dijo Deidara, tomando a Hidan en sus brazos.

-¡Parad de reír ahora!- Gritó Pain con enojo. Pensó que el estar en el cuerpo de un niño estaba afectando a Hidan. Todos finalmente dejaron de reír, encontrando un poco de autocontrol, aunque la mayoría aun sonreían ampliamente.

Deidara y Pain fueron a limpiar la cama de Hidan, mientras este se bañaba y se cambiaba. Al rato el rubio estaba en la sala de estar con el resto, menos el Líder ya que él estaba en su oficina.

Hidan entró en la sala con la mirada gacha, mirando al suelo en todo momento. Escaló el sofá y se acurrucó al lado de Deidara.

-Está bien, uhn. Estos tipos son unos idiotas, uhn- Le aseguró Deidara a Hidan. Los otros comenzaron a burlarse del pequeño, llamándolo bebé y otras cosas hirientes.

Hidan se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ellos le habían hecho llorar y ahora sus lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Planeaba ir con Pain, pero chocó con las piernas de alguien y calló. Miro arriba y vio a...¡Konan!

La mujer de cabellos azules sintió su instinto materno actuar. Limpió las lágrimas de Hidan. Después lo levanto, meciéndolo con suavidad.

-¿Qué pasó Hidan?- Le preguntó mirando sus ojitos violetas que brillaban con lágrimas.

-L-Los chicos me están molestando, t-todos menos Deidara y Pain- sollozó el niño- K-Konan, ¿P-por qué estas a-aquí? P-pensé que estabas de v-vacaciones- le pregunto.

-Pain me llamó y me preguntó cómo cuidar de un niño, luego me contó todo lo que pasó, así que vine a casa- le dijo Konan con suavidad.- Espera, ¿Dijiste que ellos te estaban molestando?

-S-si- volvió a sollozar "¡Sí, ella es peor que Pain!" Pensó feliz.

-En la sala de estar-

Pain caminó y se sentó en el sillón.

-Pensé que Hidan se había ido contigo- Dijo Zestu, confundido.

-¿Qué? No, no lo he visto- dijo el Líder, ahora él era el que estaba confundido.

De pronto entró Konan, llevando a Hidan consigo.

-Ok cielo, ahora te voy a poner entre Deidara y Pain- le dijo suavemente la peliazul. Lentamente lo dejo entre los dos hombres, y su aura cambio.

-Uhh, hola Konan-sama- Dijo Tobi nerviosamente. Pain y Deidara se llevaron a Hidan fuera de la habitación. Fueron a la cocina a por algo de comer.

Cuando estaban comiendo escucharon gritos de dolor, explosiones y otros sonidos que indicaban algo muy severo. Pain fue a inspeccionar los daños una vez que terminó su dango.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero qué demonios les hiciste?- El pelinaranja estaba shockeado. Los hombres yacían en el suelo con charcos de sangre.

-No te preocupes cariño, no están muertos- le aseguró Konan besándolo. Una vez que los heridos despertaron y se curaron, tuvieron que limpiar la sala de estar ellos solos. Konan, Pain, Deidara y Hidan estaban en la cocina, jugando al UNO.

**Fin del Capítulo 5 ^^. Este me pareció un capítulo bastante tierno, la verdad :3**

*** No traduje la canción durante el fic porque de momento no se me da eso de adaptar canciones y hubiese quedado bastante raro, dado que no sé si hay una versión equivalente en español e.e. De todos modos, ya que estamos, aquí dejo la mala traducción xDU: **

"**Silencio, pequeño bebé, no digas ni una palabra. Voy a comprarte un ruiseñor, y si ese ruiseñor no canta, voy a comprarte un anillo de diamantes, y si el anillo de diamantes se vuelve de latón, voy a comprarte un espejo, y si ese espejo se rompe, voy a comprarte un chivo, y si el chivo no tira, te voy a comprar un carro y un toro, y si esos carro y toro se caen, seguirás siendo el bebé más dulce de la ciudad"**


	6. Apodos

**Al fin llega el capítulo seis -w-. Si en el anterior dije que me retrasé, en este ya fue masivo e_e, gomen. Podría poner alguna excusa barata, pero no voy a hacerlo. Espero que os guste ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Autora original: Dana. Kay 123**

**Título original: Hidan's a Kid!**

Capítulo 6:

En la cocina:

-¡Yay! ¡He ganado!

-¡Enhorabuena Hidan, lo hiciste genial!- lo arrulló Konan.

-_¿Qué cojo*es hace? ¿Es que no sabe que no soy un niño de verdad?... Je, esto podría convenirme-_pensó el pequeño, y le sonrió poniéndole su carita más adorable para preguntarle-"Konan-chan, ¿puedo tomar un poco de helado, por favor?"

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Konan, precipitándose al congelador para coger algo de helado- ¿Cuál tipo te gusta más?: Chocolate, vainilla, cookies, crema y cookies, caramelo, menta con chispas de chocolate o fresa?

-Car*jo, ¿cuánto helado tenemos?- preguntó Deidara con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Hm…Fresa, por favor-dijo Hidan dulcemente.

De nuevo, sonrió a Konan dándole la más adorable expresión que podía. La de pelo azul echó algo de helado en un bol de plástico azul, le puso una cuchara y se lo dio a Hidan.

-Gracias-dijo el pequeño, y se lo empezó a comer. Konan le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza y se fue a su habitación. Pain también volvió a su habitación y estando de mal humor porque Hidan le había derrotado en el Uno. Deidara se quedó sentado en la mesa con el niño.

-Oye Hidan-dijo echando una mirada al chico.

Hidan miró al rubio.

-¿Sí, Dei?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Yo lavaré tus platos. No puedes llegar al fregadero y podrías caerte y romperte el cuello-dijo despreocupadamente.

-Gracias-musitó Hidan pasándole los platos- Voy a buscar a alguien para que juegue conmigo.

-De acuerdo, un-dijo Deidara, y comenzó a lavar los platos cuando el crío salió corriendo fuera de la cocina.

Hidan miró a ver quién había en la sala de estar. Estaban Sasori, Kisame, Itachi y Kakuzu.

-Hey, crío, tengo algo para ti-dijo Kakuzu sonriendo maliciosamente.

Arrastró a Hidan a la fuerza hasta su habitación y sacó una bolsa del armario. Lo que sacó de la bolsa mortificó al pequeño…Pañales.

-¡¿QUÉ COJ*NES? ¡EN LA VIDA VOY A PONERME ESA MIER*A!- gritó Hidan poniéndose furioso.

Salió corriendo de la habitación de Kakuzu y saltó al regazo de Itachi.

-¿Qué narices…- comenzó el de pelo negro.

Sasori apartó la mirada de su libro, con una expresión confusa en su cara. Kisame también lo miró por encima, con cara perpleja. El pequeño solo se quedó ahí sentado apoyándose contra el pecho de Itachi. Entonces empezó a leer el libro al lado del Uchiha, cosa de lo que este no se dio cuenta.

-Hidan, ¿por qué saltaste el regazo de Itachi?-preguntó Kisame dedicándole una mirada de extrañamiento.

-Yo…Hummm…..Itachi está…Eh…Porque sí, c*ño-dijo el jashinista casi en un murmullo, aún leyendo el libro sin que nadie lo percibiera.

-Eres un pequeño tío muy extraño- comentó Kisame, y siguió viendo Tiburón.

Cuando Itachi hubo terminado el libro (estaba en la primera página en el momento en que Hidan se sentó en su regazo) bajó la mirada hacia el chico. Hidan se sentía bastante feliz, nadie se dio cuenta de que se había leído el libro entero.

-¿Por qué sigues encima de mi regazo? Me figuraba que te hubieras bajado ya-preguntó con dulzura el Uchiha, acariciando el pelo de Hidan distraídamente.

-¿Es que quieres que me baje?-dijo el pequeño con un puchero, realmente se encontraba cómo en donde estaba.

Itachi miró de nuevo a Hidan, sorprendido por la tristeza de su voz.

-No. Está bien, puedes quedarte.

Hidan le recordaba a Sasuke cuando era pequeño. Sasori y Kisame le miraban con los ojos abiertísimos.

-¿Lo he oído bien?-preguntó Sasori.

Kisame se giró hacia el pelirrojo.

-Eso creo-dijo.

Los dos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Luego vino Deidara y se dejó caer en el sofá. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Hidan estaba en el regazo de Itachi, apoyado cómodamente en él.

-¡Por Jashin!-exclamó Deidara cogiéndo la cámara y echándoles una foto.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero la mayoría de los Akatsuki estaban ahora en la sala de estar mirándoles con los ojos como platos, con las bocas abiertas y colgándoles en total shock.

-Tachi llévame a mi jodi*a cama, estoy cansado-se quejó el niño.

Itachi lo levantó con facilidad y lo llevó a su habitación. Lo colocó despacio en la cama y se sentó en el borde.

-Buenas noches, Hidan-dijo dulcemente el Uchiha,arropándolo.

- 'Nas noches', Tachi-respondió Hidan, bostezando y abrazándose a las mantas.

Itachi se quedó en la habitación de Hidan viéndolo dormir. Honestamente le recordaba a su hermano pequeño. Después de un rato le lo dejó y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar.

Se sentó en el sofá, junto a Pain.

-**Tío, en serio que eres un pedófilo-** musitó Zetsu.

-Mira quién habla, planta escalofriante-replicó Kisame.

-Eres un pez mezquino-suspiró la parte blanca de Zetsu.

-Silencio vosotros dos-gruñó Pain. No se sentía exactamente bien como para andar oyendo discusiones- ¿Dónde está Hidan?-preguntó.

-Lo puse en su cama, ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para caminar-dijo Itachi, preguntándose por qué lo hizo.

-Está bien-suspiró el líder. Tenía una especie de aburrimiento.

Tobi fue a "ver" cómo estaba el niño.

Con Tobi y Hidan:

-¡Hidan-san, levántate!-gritó Tobi.

Lo estuvo zarandeando hasta que sus ojos violetas se abrieron.

-Te voy a sacrificar-dijo Hidan con sueño.

Escaló a bajo de la cama y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el de la máscara naranja.

Se adelantó a Hidan y corrió hacia la sala de estar, sentándose en el sofá.

Kisame se levantó y salió de la habitación, pero vio a un pequeño y cansado Jashinista ir hacia allí, así que lo cogió.

-Hey, chaval-dijo el hombre tiburón, sonriendo al cansado niño.

-Fishy-san, Tobi me ha despertado-gimoteó Hidan, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kisame.

-**¡Jajaja! Tanto a ti como a Itachi os ha puesto apodos**-rió Zetsu.

-Kakuzu es Kuzu, Itachi es Tachi, Kisame es Fishy-san, Zetsu es Zetsy, Líder-sama es Pain, Konan es Blue, Sasori es Sori, Deidara es Dei y Tobi es Swirly- aclaró Hidan.

Entonces cayó dormido en los brazos de Kisame, quien lo llevó de nuevo a la cama. El resto de los Akatsukis decidieron irse a dormir también, dado que estaban aburridos y cansados.

Hidan se volvió a despertar un tiempo después y tuvo otra de sus "maravillosas" ideas. Se levantó y caminó por el pasillo hasta llamar a la puerta de Konan.

-Entra-dijo una femenina voz soñolienta.

-Konan-chan-gimió Hidan.

Konan se irguió y acostó a Hidan en su cama, tapándolo con las sábanas.

-¿Qué pasa, Hidan?-preguntó la chica dulcemente, acariciando el pelo del pequeño para luego darle un abrazo.

-Tuve un mal sueño…¡Zetsu me comía!-exclamó el pequeño apegándose a la peliazul.

-Oh, está bien, cielo. Puedes dormir aquí conmigo. Sin embargo Zetsu nunca te va a comer- le aseguró.

Se tumbó y jaló a Hidan un poco más hacia ella. Lo mantuvo cerca y los dos cayeron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente:

Zetsu fue a la habitación de Konan para despertarla, y lo que vio, lo dejó en shock. Hidan estaba acurrucado contra la peliazul. Les hizo una foto y se la precipitó a Pain.

-Yo diría que está haciendo el intento liársela-rió Kisame entre dientes cuando vio la foto.

-Estoy seguro de que solo tuvo un mal sueño, es un crío después de todo-dijo Pain sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a la foto.

-Voy a despertarlos-dijo Zetsu volviendo a la habitación de Konan.

Los zarandeó suavemente y se despertaron.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡KONAN-CHAN! ¡VA A COMERME! –chilló Hidan, agarrándose del camisón de Konan y escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

-No voy a comerte Hidan. ¿Por qué piensas eso?-preguntó Zetsu dulcemente , sentándose en el filo de la cama y poniendo su mano por detrás de la cabeza del niño.

Konan rodeó a Hidan con sus brazos y miró a Zetsu con una sonrisa.

-Por la noche tuvo una pesadilla en la que tú te lo comías-dijo con dulzura, frotando la espalda de Hidan-.

Lo cogió en brazos, aún en su camisón, y lo llevó a su habitación. Esperó en el pasillo a que se cambiara. Cuando el pequeño salió alzó la cabeza para mirarla, y ella le sonrió.

Todo está bien, Zetsu no te va a comer-le aseguro congiéndolo en brazos de nuevo y llevándolo a la cocina, donde estaban sentados todos los Akatsuki. Lo tomó con un brazo mientras que cogía una plato para él y otro para ella, y ponía un poco de comida en cada uno.

Se sentó y dejó al pequeño en su regazo. Todo el mundo la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella con una mirada amenazadora.

-¿Por qué narices tienes ahí a Hidan y por qué narices estás en camisón, un?- preguntó Deidara llegándose a coger a Hidan del regazo dde Konan.

-No **te atrevas** a coger a mi bebé-gruñó Konan-. Estoy en camisón porque no me cambié todavía y **debes** saber que Hidan tuvo una pesadilla en la que Zetsu se lo comía.

Todos retrocedieron ligeramente al oír a Konan llamar a **Hidan**, el sanguinario devoto de Jashin, **su bebé.**

-Esto es extraño, pero bueno-suspiró el Líder.

Miró al pequeño Jashinita, el cual estaba bebiendo zumo de naranja felizmente. El pequeño le sonrió y puso su taza en la mesa. Cuando todo el mundo hubo terminado de comer, se reunieron en el salón para divertirse un rato.

**Yape. Prometo que el siguiente será más rápido xDU. **

**P.D. Me encanta el apodo de Tobi, lol.**


	7. BOOM!

**¡No tengo perdón, dije que no tardaría y he tardado TT^TT! En fin, y qué más…Agradecer a la escritora Akatsuki Yaoi que de nuevo se ofreció a traducir parte de este cap…( Dios, eres mi salvación antes de que me peguen por no seguirlo xD)**

**Bueno…sea como sea, aquí está:**

**Autora original: Dana. Kay 123**

**Título original: Hidan's a Kid!**

**Cap. 7:**

-¡TRAE ESO AQUÍ, UN!

-¡NO, SENPAI!

*BOOM*

-¡Deidara, limpia este mamarracho!-dijo Sasori, mirando las piezas de la tele volar y las del sofá esparcidas por el suelo.

Kakuzu estaba hecho trizas. Ahora tendrían que gastar un montón de dinero en muebles nuevos y mierdas de esas.

-¿Y por qué yo, un? ¡Fue prácticamente culpa de Tobi! ¡Él cogió el mando de la tele, un!-se quejó Deidara, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo mala cara.

-¡Oye, rubio de los coj*nes! ¡Tú no tendrías por qué haberle hecho volar!-gruño Hidan asomando su cabeza por detrás de las piernas de Pain.

Apuesto a que todos ustedes os estaréis preguntando cómo empezó todo esto…Bien, os diré cómo:

Hace varios minutos:

Todo el mundo se presentó en el salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Deidará encendió la televisión para ver El Orfanato. A Tobi no le gustaba la película, así que cogió el mando y cambió de canal para ver una telenovela.

-Tobi, estábamos viendo eso, un- gruñó el rubio quitándole el mando.

-¡Pero Tobi quiere ver su telenovela!-exclamó Tobi volviendo a coger el mando y apretándolo contra su pecho.

Todo el mundo sabía cómo iba a acabar esto…Así que se levantaron de un salto y se apegaron a la pared. El pelinaranja empujó a Hidan detrás suya para protegerlo.

Eso nos lleva de nuevo al tiempo normal

-¡Deidara, Tobi! ¡Despejad todo este desorden ahora mismo! ¡Podríais haber matado a cualquiera de nosotros…Demonios, que Hidan ahora es un niño! ¡Y Konan está aquí! ¡¿Qué haríais si hubieseis hecho saltar por los aires a **MI** Konan?- gritó Pain casi produciendo un estruendo.

El Jashinsita se precipitó hacia Konan, con ojos suplicantes. Konan lo cogió suavemente y empezó a balancearlo.

-¡Hai (un)!-dijeron a coro Tobi y Deidara, apresurándose a dejarlo todo limpio.

Cuando estuvo todo ordenado, todo el mundo se metió en dos furgonetas separadas, ¡de camino hacia la tienda! En la primera furgoneta estaban Pain, Konan, Deidara, Sasori y Hidan.

Pain conducía, Konan iba sentada en el asiento delantero, Deidara iba en el lado izquierdo de la parte de atrás, Sasori en el derecho y Hidan entre ellos dos. En la segunda furgoneta iban Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Tobi. Kisame tenía el volante, Itachi estaba en el asiento de adelante, Kakuzu iba atrás con Zetsu y Tobi en el medio.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de muebles, estuvieron teniendo dificultades para controlar a Kakuzu; los perseguía por el precio del parking, viendo el precio en el escaparate de los sofás que Tobi quería. Rápidamente corrieron hacia el interior de la tienda. El ávaro iba detrás de ellos, quejándose del coste. El Líder lo obligó a calmarse y todos fueron a echar un vistazo a los sofás.

-¿Pain-sama?-preguntó una suave voz.

El pelinaranja bajó la mirada hacia el niño el cual estaba sujetando su mano.

-¿Sí, Hidan?-dijo Pain, mirando hacia un sofá negro.

-¿Podemos comprar ese sofá?-le preguntó a Hidan dándole una mirada de cachorrillo inocente.

Pain trató de evitar esos ojitos, ¡pero nadie puede evitar los ojos de cachorrillo inocente!

De acuerdo-contestó el líder en un suspiro.

Escogieron ese sofá, era uno que acapararía algo así como dos paredes de la sala de estar. También compraron una tele bastante grande, una mecedora (para conseguir que Hidan se duerma, lol) y un sillón.

Fuera como fuera, se las arreglaron para llevárselo todo a casa (N/A: no me preguntéis cómo, yo solo escribo la historia). Kisame tuvo que llevar el cuerpo inconsciente de Kakuzu al coche.

Se desmayó por el precio. Una vez que llegaron a su hogar, casi todos se sentaron en el sofá, excepto Kakuzu, él estaba inconsciente en el piso.

-Uhg...¿Qué paso?- dijo Kakuzu con pereza. Miro alrededor y recordó.- "¡Mierda!-gritó en la miseria y se dejó caer en el sofá. Pain estaba en la mecedora con Hidan en su regazo.

Konan estaba preparando la cena, una vez que terminó de cocinar llamó a todos para comer. Ella se sentó con Hidan en su regazo y colocó un plato para los dos.

-¡Yay! A Tobi le gusta el espaguetti- Vitoreó el lolypop. Una vez que todos terminaron de cenar Hidan se fue a dar una ducha, luego se fue a dormir. Konan fue a darle un beso de buenas noches.

En la sala de estar...

-Konan,creo que es momento de llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel- dijo el pelinaranja, sonriéndole a Konan. Tobi corrió fuera de la habitación, brincó en su cama y se colocó en posición fetal murmurando "Tobi es un buen chico" una y otra vez.

Kakuzu caminó (corrió como el demonio) fuera del cuarto con calma (asustado), se encerró en su habitación y se dispuso a contar su dinero. Zetsu se hundió en el piso hacia su cuarto y trato de dormir.

Kisame fue rápido a su cuarto y se puso a pulir a Samehada. Itachi siguió a Kisame, tal vez y solo por que estaba aburrido. Deidara se apoyaba en Sasori, dormido, por lo que Sasori no se movía porque estaba siendo amable.

-Sasori, gracias por no salir corriendo - Le dijo el poseedor del Rineegan. Miró como Deidara dormía pacíficamente, apoyado en Sasori. Konan les tomó una foto y sonrió. Se veían adorables, pero ella tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Pain solo le preguntó si quería llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.

-Entonces, Konan ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó el líder, sonriéndole a Konan.

-Sí,umm... ¿Cuál es el siguiente nivel? -preguntó la peliazul, besando rápidamente a Pain.

-¿Qué tal dormir juntos? - pregunto pasando su mano por la pierna de ella. Deidara despertó en justo para oír: "¿Qué tal dormir juntos?"

-¿Qué, uhn?- preguntó el rubio, adormilado. Acurrucándose en Sasori. El marionetista hizo callar a Deidara y le acarició suavemente el cabello.

-Sigue durmiendo, Deidara -le dijo suavemente el pelirrojo a su joven compañero.

-Mmk... Buenas noches danna - murmuro Deidara, abrazando a Sasori y durmiéndose rápido. Sasori le dio a Pain y Konan una mirada extraña.

-Si van a hacer eso, por favor, por el bien de los niños -dijo el ojimiel, rodeando a Deidara con sus brazos y pegándolo contra su pecho (Pain y Konan sabían que estaba protegiendo la inocencia de Deidara),por favor hagánlo lo más silencioso posible y cierren la puerta- dicho esto se retiró.

-¡¿Q...Qué? ¡Yo me refiero a dormir en la misma cama, marioneta sucia! -gritó el joven dios, Konan hacía uso de una risilla tonta.- ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Ya sé por qué estaba pegando a Dei un poco más cerca de él, lo estaba protegiendo - Rio Konan mientras Pain arqueaba una ceja por el marionetista que se llevó cargando al rubio

Todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones... Excepto Konan y Pain.

A mitad de la noche, Hidan había tenido una pesadilla y se apresuró a la habitación de Konan, golpeó ligeramente la puerta.

-Pasa -dijo suavemente. Hidan entro y paro al ver a Pain en la misma cama con ella.

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla, cariño? -le preguntó saliendo de la cama y cargando al pequeño.

-Si - sollozó el pequeño albino, escalando el camisón de Konan. Pain miro al pequeño y aterrorizado niño.

-Konan, déjalo dormir entre nosotros, tal vez eso lo haga sentirse más seguro - sugirió Pain. Konan puso a Hidan en la cama, al lado de Pain y luego se puso al lado de él. Pain paso suavemente la mano por el pelo de Hidan, mirando de cerca al niño.

El pequeño se acurrucó al lado de Pain, esperando que no notara que fue una actuación. Decidió ser un poco más realista. Gimió y un par de lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

-Está bien, Hidan -le arrulló, inmediatamente lo colocó mas cerca de ella. Así que estaba en lo correcto con Pain y Konan.

-Hidan, no llores. No pasa nada, no dejaremos que nada te atrape- Pain calmaba al pequeño, acariciándole el pelo.

-El... Mounstruo me va a... comer - gimió aterrado, agarrando las mantas, mirando a su alrededor con el miedo en sus ojos lila. Pain y Konan lo abrazaron, inmediatamente le comenzaron a dar palabras tranquilizadoras. Al poco rato se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente:

Todo el mundo se levantó, menos Pain, Konan y Hidan. Los miembros de Akatsuki se aventuraron hacia la habitación de Konan. Kisame puso su mano en el pomo, y comenzó a girarlo...

**Bueeno..espero que os haya gustado…de verdad yo me rio muchísimo con este fic xD.**

**-Saludos :3**


	8. ¡Nos vamos al zoo!

**Ya sé que lo he dicho antes, pero esta vez sí que no tengo perdón, me atrasé demasiadísimo u_uU ( agradecedle a Akatsuki Yaoi que este fic siga en pie xDDD) Pero es que desde que empezó el colegio bajé el ritmo de traducción y últimamente me dio desidia -_- UU  
Pero bueno, aquí está, espero lo leáis =3:**

Título original: Hidan's a kid!  
Autora original: Dana. Kay. 123

Kisame giro lentamente la perilla... Abrió la puerta y todos los miembros de Akatsuki entraron en la habitación... Lo que vieron les derritió el corazón.

(Debo aclarar que la cama está en línea recta hacia la puerta. En pocas palabras, si te pones enfrente de la puerta, los veras directamente) Pain estaba en el

lado izquierdo, Konan en el derecho y Hidan en el medio.

Pain y Konan tenian los brazos al rededor de Hidan, que estaba acurrucado con ellos.

-Traigan la camara - pidió Deidara. Kakuzu fue corriendo por ella, volvio y comenzo a tomar una foto tras otra. Hidan se agitó y gimió entre sueño, en ese mismo

instante Pain y Konan despertaron.

-Hidan, cielo, despierta cariño - dijo la peliazul al albinito, codeándolo un poco.

-Pain, Konan... ¿Podemos ir al zoológico hoy? - preguntó suavemente dando una pequeña sonrisa y poniendo sus ojitos de cachorrito desamparado.

-Por supuesto Hidan -dijo Pain besando suavemente su frente.

-Lo que sea por nuestro pequeño bebé -dijo Konan acurrucándose junto al pequeño.

-"¿Su pequeño bebé? Esto podria ser bueno"- Penso Hidan, sonriendo. Pain le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

-Nos llevaremos a todo el Akatsuki - dijo el piercing con patas, digo Pain, mientras los demás estaban con la boca cerrada. Estaban felicies de ir al zoologico, pero en su interior deseaban que Hidan se acostara con

alguno de ellos, ¡Se veía tan adorable! (Ejem, pedofilos)

-"Si actúo lo suficientemente bien, podré conseguir lo que quiera"- Pensó el albino.

-Nos divertiremos mucho - exclamó Konan. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que todos los demás estaban detrás de la puerta.

Sasori se aclaró la garganta, él estaba ligeramente más adelantado que los demás.

-¡Sasori! -gritó Hidan, corriendo de la cama y colgándosele al pelirrojo.

-Woh tu de verdad te pones feliz de ver a la marioneta - dijo Kisame. Sasori envolvió en sus brazos al pequeño y le sonrió.

-Sasori - volvio a hablar Hidan, mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el hueco del cuello del Escorpión.

¿Qué?- Sasori miraba como Kakuzu les tomaba fotos.

-¿Vas a ir al zoologico?

-Claro ¿Porqué no? -dijo el pelirrojo suspirando.

-¿El resto va a venir? -volvió a preguntar el albino.

-Sí -respondieron, no querian sentir la ira de Pain y Konan al decirle no a su "bebé". Rayos, ya eran bastante aterradores aún cuando no estaban "locos".

Sasori se llevó a Hidan a la cocina y lo sentó en una silla. Konan rápidamente preparó el desayuno para todos y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Podemos ir ahora? -preguntaron Hidan y Tobi al mismo tiempo, Pain asintió con la cabeza y todos se pusieron en marcha en una camioneta de carga (El Akatsuki Móvil)

y se fueron al zoologico.

En el Zoológico:

Todo el mundo se dividió; fueron en direcciones separadas junto a sus compañeros.

Con Deidara y Sasori:

-Esto, Sasori no Danna…-dijo Deidara. Estaban caminando el uno al lado del otro.

-¿Sí, Deidara?-suspiró Sasori. Se preguntaba si el mocoso le daría una de tienda hoy.

-¿Puedo hablarte del sueño que tuve hoy, hm?-preguntó Deidara mirando hacia sus pires, rehusando de mirar a Sasori. Se esperaba que fuera a empezar a reírse.

-Supongo-contestó el pelirrojo, un poco divertido por las acciones de su compañero.

Deidara respiró hondo y comenzó.

-Pues soñé con Pain-sama y con Konan-sama. Estaba soñando que ellos hablaban de avanzar un nivel en su relación, un, como para empezar a tener sexo. Tú también estabas en el sueño,

agarrándome y diciendo "por el bien de los niños, hacedlo en silencio" y cosas de esas, un- dijo Deidara, sonriendo.

-Un sueño muy extraño, Deidara. "_¡MIERDA! ¡LO OYÓ TODO MIENTRAS ESTABA ADORMILADO! ¡MALDITA SEA!-pensó._

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda al rubio y continuaron caminando.

Con Tobi y Zetsu:

-¡ZETSU, MIRA AL ENORME GATO CON RAYAS! ¡A TOBI LE GUSTA! –exclamó Tobi señalando al "enorme gato con rayas" y saltando arriba y abajo.

-Tobi, eso es un tigre-dijo despacio Zetsu, para asegurarse de que el otro lo entendiera.

-¡Ah, vale, pues a Tobi le gusta el tigre!

Siguieron paseándose mirando a todos los animales. Cada vez que Tobi veía un animal diferente, Tobi saltaba excitado.

Con Itachi y Kisame:

-Ey, Itachi, mira las comadrejas-dijo el hombre pez señalando a varias comadrejas juntas en una jaula.

-No lo encuentro gracioso, Kisame-suspiró Itachi.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal…¡pero mira a las comadrejas!-dijo Kisame, sonriéndole a Itachi.

-Hn- musitó, esperando a que su compañero terminara de mirar a las comadrejas.

-¡Vamos a ver a los tiburones!-dijo emocionado Kisame, agarrando la mano de Itachi y llevándolo hacia el acuario.

Con Pain y Konan:

-¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Hidan? Espero que se esté divirtiendo con Kakuzu-dijo Konan preocupada.

-Estoy seguro de que se divierte, cielo-dijo Pain, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la peliazul y plantándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-Probablemente tienes razón-sonrió, y continuaron donde estaban, mirando los pájaros.

Con Kakuzu y Hidan:

-Desearía poder montarme en la jirafa- dijo Hidan, mirando al gran animal.

-Te matarías, tonto del culo-gruñó Kakuzu, arrastrando a Hidan de la mano.

-¡Soy inmortal, cab**n! Y suéltame, puedo caminar por mí mis-…¡EY! ¡Mira al avestruz!-gritó Hidan, intentando que así su compañero le soltase para verlo.

Kakuzu caminó hacia donde se mostraba el avestruz, aún sujetando la mano al crío. Pero entonces tuvo una idea: enrolló uno de sus hilos alrededor del cuello de Hidan y lo sujetó por el final, como si fuera un collar de perro, y soltó la mano de Hidan.

-¡¿QUÉ CAR*JO...? ¡TE SACRIFICARÉ A JASHIN-SAMA!-chilló el niño completamente enfadado.

-Cálmate, nos estás haciendo llamar la atención, mocoso-gruñó el de la máscara.

-¡NO, CO*O!-gritó. Kakuzu se dio un palmetazo en la cara.

-Si paras de chillar…te…compraré…cualquier juguete que quieras de la tienda de recuerdos-suspiró, odiando tener que pagar algo que Hidan quisiera.

-Mmk-aprobó Hidan.

Kakuzu lo llevó a la tienda de recuerdos y suspiraba cuando veía algunas de las cosas, eran jo*didamente caras. Ya sabía que Hidan iba a coger la cosa más cara. El pequeó cogió un peluche: estaba seguro de que todo el mundo pensaría que solo es un crío inocente. Unos minutos más tarde Hidan volvió con Kakuzu, sujetando el osito de peluche relleno.

-¿Kakuzu-san? ¿Puedo llevarme este osito?-preguntó el pequeño, dándole a su compañero los ojillos de cachorrillo inocente.

-Sí, te prometí cualquier cosa que quisieras-suspiró.

Pagó el oso de peluche, esperando que fuera una de las cosas más caras. ¡El oso solo costaba 5 dólares! Se quedó en shock. Luego le pasó el oso a Hidan, quien inmediatamente lo apretó contra su pecho y sonrió al mayor.

-¿Feliz?- dijo molesto. Tenía una imagen que mantener.

-Sí, gracias, Kuzu-dijo Hidan en un hilillo de voz. Eligió algo barato, así que no sabía por qué Kakuzu sonó enfadado. ¡Si hasta le puso los ojillos de cachorrillo inocente!  
-Como sea-murmuró su compañero- _Parece gustarle realmente ese oso…Se ve un poco lindo…¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ COJ*NES? ¡Odio a los niños, y este es Hidan! …Bah, a la mierda todo…¡Es monísimo!_

_-_¡Hidan, Kakuzu, un!- les llamó de repente Deidara haciendo señas con la mano. El pequeño corrió hasta él, con el de la máscara siguiéndolo detrás suya.

-¡Deidara, Sasori, hola!- saludó Hidan, sonriendo.

-¿El avaro ese te compró un oso de peluche?-preguntó Kisame acercándose al pequeño para luego revolverle el pelo.

-Síp-dijo el albino sonriendo ampliamente. Abrazó fuertemente al oso y dedicó una sonrisa a Itachi- Hola Tachi.

-Hn-gruñó el pelinegro, sentado en un banco junto a Sasori, quien a su vez estaba entre éste y Deidara. Kisame estaba parado junto al banco, y Kakuzu al lado de Hidan.

-¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!-gritó Tobi corriendo hacia los demás, arrastrando a Zetsu consigo.

-Ey, Tobi, Zetsu-Les saludó el rubio.

-Chicos, ¿os lo habéis pasado bien?-preguntó Konan, caminando donde ellos junto con Pain.

-Supongo-murmuraron Zetsu, Sasori y Kakuzu.

-Sí-canturrearon Tobi, Hidan, Deidara y Kisame.

-No, Kisame se estaba metiendo conmigo-se quejó Itachi.

-¿Qué le estabas diciendo a Tachi, Fishy-san?-preguntó el crío.

-Solo le dije que mirase a las comadrejas-sonrió maliciosamente Kisame.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-cuestionó Tobi.

-¡BAKA! ¡Estoy casi ciego! ¡Apenas puedo ver nada!


End file.
